


The Panther and the Omega

by BlackInkedObsession



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alpha M'Baku, Alpha T'Challa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Everett, Omega Ramonda, Omega Shuri, beta Nakia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackInkedObsession/pseuds/BlackInkedObsession
Summary: Everett has spent years hiding the fact that he an Omega with the help of suppressants.But when he gets shot and brought to Wakanda, Everett doesn't have his suppressants with him. But maybe he doesn't need them anymore.





	1. Omega

With everything going on–being shot, waking up in Wakanda, T'challa's death–, Everett hadn't thought about his suppressants. That is until the Queen pointed it out.

"You are an Omega?" Ramonda questioned Everett once Nakia had left. Her son hadn't mentioned that the man he had brought to Wakanda was an Omega. Yet that was the scent he had.

"What?" Shuri nearly shouted. She leaned close to him, sniffing. "You are an Omega! But how come you didn't smell like one in the lab?"

Everett could feel his cheeks growing red and hoped the darkness hid it from the two Omegas. "I usually take suppressants. They seem to be wearing off."

"Suppressants?"

"Oh! I read about those. Omegas use them to hide their gender from Alphas."

"Why on earth would an Omega want to hide?"

"In the rest of the world, many Alphas used to view Omegas as property," Shuri explained. "Though much of the world has progressed past that some still see Omegas as less than. Suppressants were created so that Omegas could join the army, police, and other jobs without being looked down on."

Turning back to the man, Ramonda asked him, "So, no one knows you are an Omega?"

"Just you two." Thinking about it, Everett added, "And probably Nakia."

For most of his life, Everett had hid being an Omega. It was his most closely guarded secret. Now, three people knew it and he didn't care.

The one person he wanted to tell was dead. What did matter who knew now?


	2. The Mountain Alpha

The leader of the Jabari tribe was intimating. Even as Nakia and Ramonda spoke, the Alpha's gaze seemed to always return to Everett and linger. It made Everett feel like prey.

The feeling did not subside as the group was led to room. It didn't subside even as he laid his eyes on T'challa's comatose form.

Everett watched as Nakia, Ramonda, and Shuri worked to heal T'challa.

When T'challa sat up, Everett wanted to go to him.  _He's not your Alpha_ _,_ he reminded himself.  _He doesn't even know you're an Omega._ Everett left the room to give the reunited family some time alone.

He hadn't realized he been followed until M'baku was pressing him back against the wall.

"You are an Omega," he said, leaning in closer to breathe in Everett's scent. "You could stay here with me. I would take of you."

Everett trembled slightly, feeling like prey once again. "Thank you for the offer but I-"

"Then you shall stay."

"No, I can't."

"What reason could you have to not want to stay?"

"I-I'm not-"

M'baku stepped back, "We will speak more later."

Everett was trembling slightly. He was not looking forward to that conversation.

 


	3. The Risen Alpha

When T'challa awoke, he was freezing. Everything was cold. Realizing, he was buried he sat up quickly. 

He was quickly wrapped up in the arms of his mother, sister, and Nakia. Their scents enveloped him, letting him know that he was alive. That they were alive. But even as the scents of Betas and an Omega washed over him. He couldn't help but notice the scent of another Omega. One that was different yet familiar in some way.

When he looked up he saw M'baku and Everett standing some feet away. He asked for a blanket. When he looked back, both men were gone.

The Omega scent was fading.

Turning to his mother, T'challa asked, "Was there another Omega here? I thought I recognized the scent."

Ramonda was hesitant to say anything. It wasn't the man's choice to reveal his gender to the women, but it should be his decision to tell T'challa. "There are more important things to worry about right, now."

Looking between the women, T'challa knew it wasn't good. "Killmonger."

**************************************

Nakia did most of the explaining.

T'challa knew it had to be bad. But knowing and actually hearing what happened were two different things.

They found Everett in the hallway, looking slightly shaken. Seeing them, Everett stepped forward, "Your Highness, may I have a word?"

The Omega scent had returned. T'challa nodded.

Nakia, Shuri, and Ramonda all headed towards M'baku's throne room.

"What is it?" He asked when they were alone.

"You may or may not have figured it out by now. I know if you haven't, you would soon. Either way, I'd like to tell you myself." Everett took a moment before saying, "I'm an Omega."

T'challa didn't understand. When they'd first met, T'challa had been sure the man was a Beta. How could this be?

He didn't get to ask because the man continued, "I'd been hiding my scent and masquerading as a Beta for years. But here, I have no access to my suppressants and I didn't want you to think it had something to do with you. But with where I come from and the Alphas there."

T'challa wanted to know why Everett had hidden his Omega side in the first place but the man quickly turned away saying, "We should probably catch up to the others."

T'challa nodded and followed the man. He realized Everett wasn't ready to about all of it right now. And now was not the best time anyway.

But after this was all over, he would make sure to discuss this further with Everett.


End file.
